Three
by manyissues101
Summary: -RikuSoraKairi friendship- There were things that Kairi had always known. She had always known the number three.


There were things that she had always known

There were things that she had always known. She had always known the smell of their skin, and how it felt against hers. She had always known the number three, even before she knew the other numbers. She had known their names before she could talk, had seen their faces before she could see. Kairi arrived on that island blind, deaf, and dumb, and their smiles helped her regain her senses. She hadn't known how to read, or how to write; yet their names came easy to her. There were times when she couldn't picture herself as one person, but three separate ones.

It was the two of them who had given Kairi her nickname, who had taught her that soul mates doesn't mean romance, and whose laughs she could probably pick out of a crowd of people in hysterics. They were the only reason that she tried to be anything at all, so that the third part of them might be half as perfect as the other two.

She could probably trace them with her eyes closed. Sometimes she found it weird that when she moved her arm theirs didn't move too, or that when they were together, people actually thought of them as a separate entity--they were so much more than that. They were three beings, merged into one without all the awkwardness of sharing a physical self.

It was Kairi who taught them how to dream, they who taught her how to be. Their relationship was symbiotic, necessary, and all knowing. No one could crack their friendship apart, no one could break one off of the other. They were a triangle, a trio, a threesome. They were her boys, both of them, and not one without the other.

Riku was tragically beautiful. He was perfect, flawless, in every way that this world allowed, and so he was persecuted for it. He couldn't accept himself, his meandering thoughts because they were so farfetched and out of place in his perfect existence. His arms were the ones that held her close when it stormed outside, it was his voice that calmed her frazzled nerves.

Sora was complexly simple. He was one thing, and another, and another, but every part could be separated and dissected. He was straightforward, so much so that he actually became multifarious. He could make her laugh, and smile, and jealous, and angry all at the same time.

They whispered about the three sometimes. People wondered if it was healthy, if it was natural? Was it normal for one to cut themselves and the others to bleed? Was it normal for one to catch a cold and the other two stay sick in bed all day? When young Kairi fell off the peer and stopped breathing, why did Sora and Riku complain that the water had choked them too?

She couldn't feel anything when they weren't around her. Sora held her heart, Riku guarded it. They were her guardians, her protectors, her only beings. She was heartless without them, her body wasting away into nothingness. But she could feel Sora soon, she knew because she could feel her heart.

He was fading. He was fading away without her, and without Riku, and without anything but a casual smile in her general direction. This was all wrong! How could he be gone when she was still standing there? And where was Riku, did she even really want to know? She feared that she had already lost him without realizing it.

There were three of them, two girls and a boy. Three had always been such a crucial number for her, but they weren't hers and never would be. Everything was all wrong now, and everything had been reversed, and all the while she had been asleep. It was her fault, because maybe if she had been there then none of this would have happened. Of course, that would mean not giving her heart to Sora, which would mean that he would be lost. Was this what it had come down to?

Maybe…our hearts are connected…maybe…

She wanted to yell his name, because it had been such a long time coming, and he was finally there. But there was something inside of her that said that he didn't want to hear it.

It was the three of them, together again. But no one was moving, and it seemed that their gravitational force over one another had worn away, because they were still standing alone. Why wasn't Sora's hand closing over Riku's, pulling him out of that dark room? Why weren't they running for her, ready to be hers again?

It was because the stars were falling now. The stars were falling into place, and Sora was making promises, and Riku wasn't there with them. They weren't ready to be hers again, and she had to wonder if they ever really had been.

Didn't they know that without them her whole world was crumbling, and that she was shattering into shards that didn't know how to put themselves back together again? How could the friends that knew every blemish on her heart, every little insecurity, and every mind-numbing fear leave her in such a way that they touched every nerve with a sharpened needle until it exploded?

There were things that Kairi had always known. She had always known love, and thought that she always would. But they had taught her a new emotion: heartbreak.

0--0

I like reviews. The fandom has gone to hell because people seem to forget that there are _Riku_, _Sora_, and _Kairi_. Remember the three of them? Yeah, there are three of them, and stop pretending otherwise.

Have a nice day!

(Oh, and because I keep forgetting to say it, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.)

(So this is the fourth thing I've uploaded today…and I just realized that I don't have to go through the lists to look for the fandom, and can instead use the menu 'my categories'….80 something stories and now I get it!)


End file.
